


Lolipop Luxury 甜蜜奢欲

by GoldenWildHunt



Category: JoJo - Fandom, 黄金之风
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWildHunt/pseuds/GoldenWildHunt
Summary: 混乱的生存组三角关系（没有福葛），十分胡来的一场闹剧。多人性关系有，three play有。内容包括电话套餐和擦枪走火，BGBL都有。反正不要太认真，看的爽就好了，我也爽了诶嘿嘿。





	Lolipop Luxury 甜蜜奢欲

 

女明星带着墨镜和拉杆箱出现在众人的视线里，在摆脱长枪短炮般的镜头后，她钻入一辆黑色轿车，在记者的簇拥之下扬长而去。没错，这就是大名鼎鼎的当红明星，特里休·乌娜，刚刚结束了她的巡回演出，正式回到那不勒斯开始她短暂的休息。

特里休进入车厢，确认身后的人群终于消失后，她总算摘下墨镜。歌手这时候才露出些许疲倦的神色，不复之前刚下飞机的万般光彩。

她很累，也很思念她的同伴，或者该说是情人…们。乔鲁诺在明面上是她的绯闻男友，而米斯达也掺和在里面弄得不清不楚。天知道这两个男人在特里休忙于奔波的时候搞上了多少回，简直令人嫉妒。特里休还记得之前有一次她在办公室里撞到了尴尬的一幕，盛情邀请之下她欣然甩开高跟鞋加入了他们。

那可真是一段美妙的日子，歌手边咋舌回味着欢乐的夜晚，边推开了旅馆vip房间的门。乔鲁诺的手下把她暂时安置在这里接风洗尘，明天一早就亲自接他回来。可是女孩怎么能耐得住这样空闲的下午，阳光正好晒着床铺暖洋洋的，连带着金色窗框都变得暧昧起来。

特里休想着是该给乔鲁诺通个电话，她需要亲自给他报平安。不然年轻的教父很有可能现在就甩开身边的事务，亲自冲过来查看情况，那大概可以载入“热情”史册：黑帮教父为了表面情人抛弃组织大小事务，独自英雄救美。不不不，那太好笑了，特里休甚至因为这事笑得蜷缩起身体。

电话很快接通了，乔鲁诺从来不会错过她的任何一个电话，而米斯达在这方面上做的远远不够，不过现在可不是关注这个的时候特里休陷在柔软的床铺里，踢掉黑漆皮的高跟鞋，摩挲起光洁的那双大腿，眯起眸子试图捕捉熟悉的声线，

“下午好，特里休，一路的奔波辛苦你了。房间还合心意吗？我想应该是你喜欢的类型。”

话筒里流露出黑帮教父迷人的声线，光是听上一听就会令任何女孩神魂颠倒，特里休也不例外，她很想要他：她不仅想念乔鲁诺的声音，还想念乔鲁诺那双灵活的手——那双总能精确地把握到敏感之处，让她欢愉地叫出声来的手。  
“下午好，GioGio。房间还不错，床铺是我喜欢的类型，只可惜现在这里只有我一个人，你不觉得少了点什么吗？”

特里休知道她的语调里已经带了淡淡的喘息，乔鲁诺也很敏锐的捕捉到这一点，年轻的教父单手支着下颌，唇角边露出些许微不足道的笑意。  
“当然，特里休，如果不是为了避免我们二人称为媒体的焦点，我会亲自在这张床上迎接你，帮你脱下高跟鞋，然后亲吻你酸胀的脚踝。”

“别废话，我现在很想要。恨不得把你从办公室里揪出来好好吻上一回。告诉我，你现在在想什么，想帮我解开那该死的吊带吗？”

特里休只感觉浑身燥热，连声音都开始颤抖。她夹着电话，开始解除自己的穿着，露出白皙的胸脯。女孩只觉得胸口一阵燥热，连乳尖都支愣起来顶着衣料。她压抑的实在太久，除了乔鲁诺和米斯达，她不会和任何人滚上床，也就意味着这一次巡回演出简直是一场不大不小的煎熬。

“我知道、我知道…别完全脱下你的裙子，特里休，我在电视上看到了，那条紫色绸裙很好地包裹着你的身体曲线。现在把手往下滑，摸上你的胸口，想象着我在亲吻着你的乳尖，然后用犬齿轻咬着。”

乔鲁诺发出不紧不慢的笑声，像是对手下发出命令般平淡。他抓起文件开始批阅，在洁白的纸张上用黑色钢笔落款，再盖上鲜红如血的印章。教父游刃有余，他很清楚特里休想要什么。

而此时特里休也顺从地照办，她开始庆幸自己提前修整了指甲。温暖的指腹给乳尖带来异样的快感，女孩模仿着乔鲁诺会做的那样，用指甲按揉起敏感的前端。这让她喘息连连，甚至用脚后跟不安分地踢蹬起洁白的床单，发出衣料摩擦的声音。  
“哈啊…乔鲁诺，你知道我不会满足于这样的浅尝辄止。”

“当然，我亲爱的姑娘，现在想象着我的手摸上你的大腿，撩开那条美丽的裙子，在你的小腹上游走。我想你穿的一定是那条可以解开的抽带内衣，不过别着急解开：先勾住一段拉开，我想听见布料弹在你臀瓣上那清脆的声音。”

乔鲁诺甚至有些愉悦地咬住了钢笔帽，他知道这句话的冲击力对特里休有多大。教父很乐于跟情人来点增添情调的小游戏，当然是在无伤大雅的前提下。

“别给我得寸进尺，你这家伙…唔…嗯！”  
特里休呻吟起来夹紧双腿，她想象着乔鲁诺的样子，和他此刻狡黠上扬的唇角。那家伙现在得意的一定像只得手的狮子，正在欣赏猎物扭曲挣扎的模样。但特里休还是屈服了，她在自己修长的大腿上胡乱摸索，甚至掐挠起大腿根模仿吻痕。女孩的下身已经湿透，她半跪起身子勾住抽带边缘拉开，然后将话筒凑近，好让乔鲁诺听见她的尖叫与清脆的皮肉声响。

“这就对了，乖孩子。我很乐意欣赏你臀瓣上的红痕，那可真是道漂亮的风景。”  
乔鲁诺签下漂亮的花体，满意地听到想要的声音，他翻阅着纸张发出命令。

“现在把腿打开，我想你有好好修剪过指甲。先按上你的阴蒂揉弄——你湿的还不够。然后在食指上沾点液体缓慢送进去，对、只许一根，别太贪心。慢慢的探索，你的身体会诚实地告诉我你有多想要？”

特里休爱死了他这种毫无波澜的语气，她迫不及待解开抽带，二指覆盖在下身揉弄刺激，同时打开双腿让指尖爱抚上穴口，紧接着正根插入。温热的内壁紧紧吸吮着手指，“热情”地邀请更多物什的入侵。歌手的身体逐渐升温，她扭动起腰肢发出甜腻的请求。  
“…还不够…还差得远呢…”

“好，现在你可以慢慢增加手指的数量，但大腿必须保持打开的样子。把电话开到免提，放下手机全心全意爱抚你自己。别压抑喘息，我在听。”  
乔鲁诺把文件拍在一边，夹着电话将双脚搁在办公桌上，现在他需要好好欣赏这一幕“歌剧”。腰带勒的他有些发紧，教父知道自己也不是很好受

特里休如释重负加入手指快速抽插，她诚实地将自己的情欲转化成淫糜的叫喊，滑过唇瓣。连自慰都少有的日子里，她太需要这样的环节来放松自己。乔鲁诺命令般的语气让歌手又尖叫起来，她喘息着抚摸自己，求着乔鲁诺多说点话。色情的水声从她腿间溢出，让洁白的大腿内侧一片斑驳。

“呜、求你…GioGio，我想要高潮….我想听你说话…”

乔鲁诺将手指顶在太阳穴上按揉，这场Phone Sex的刺激程度远超出他的想象，由于外放的原因，床单的摩擦声和浪叫在电话内一起回响。他深吸一口气发出最后的指令，面色因为激动也蕴上些许红润。

“贪婪的小猫，几根手指还不能满足你？好吧，现在你可以继续揉弄前面…”

教父顿了顿，沉声笑道。“我允许你把自己玩到高潮。”

 

特里休从高潮的余韵回过神来的时候，电话已经挂了。她闷笑着把自己埋进枕头里，草草整理好衣物。明天就能见到始作俑者了，女孩绝不会放过这个金发的坏小子，心情好的话或许还会捞上米斯达一起。想到这里，特里休分外开心地捞过浴巾，钻进了洗手间。辣妹自发替她把窗帘拉上，看着特里休的背影隐没在浴室玻璃的水雾之后。

 

乔鲁诺刚挂断电话，米斯达就迎面撞入办公室，连门都没敲，带着一身的硝烟味回来报道。虽然副手比教父还要大上几岁，但他绝对不会拘泥于不必要的礼节，因此经常被另一位训斥。

“欢迎回来，米斯达。街道那边的喧闹已经平息下来了，干的不错。”

金发的教父扬起唇角，并未因这番看似无礼的举动而恼火。他双手支撑着桌面站起，把自己的水杯推向给黑发枪手，好像这举动很平常般。而米斯达直截了当地抓过杯子一饮而尽，不带任何推辞：他实在是渴得厉害，甚至不在乎毛衣领子被茶水浸湿。

“咕…哈啊！得救了，乔鲁诺。你看起来心情很好，是特里休来电话了？难道你是特意在这个时候把我支出去….”

米斯达话音未落，就被乔鲁诺按进了宽大的沙发里。金发的男孩笑意正浓，毫不掩饰他得逞的表情。他的手开始往下摸，越过米斯达健硕的腰部线条，在枪手的皮带上徘徊。

“那只是个巧合，米斯达。你或许应该好奇一下特里休为什么会先打给我，或者我们说了什么。”

“当然是因为你这家伙一直守着电话，难道说你跟她——”

米斯达刻意拖长话音，乔鲁诺刚撂下电话就这么性质高涨，很明显是背着他  
跟特里休偷腥。而得到上司无声的承认后，意大利的枪手顿时耷拉下眼角，如同委屈的大型犬一般欲言又止。

“明明我们说好不可以独自霸占这么好的姑娘，尽管你是…”

“尽管我是美丽歌星的正牌绯闻男友？”

乔鲁诺轻车熟路把米斯达的裤子拽下来，还在他挺翘的臀瓣上拍了拍揩油。空气燥热得让他想扯开领子，于是他便这么做了。教父彻底脱下上衣，露出没有疤痕的年轻身体，他把外套扔到了沙发后。

“该死的！你这混蛋，绯闻男友还有什么正牌？更何况你的手现在还在我屁股上呢，别他妈告诉我你要在这里搞！”

可惜枪手没什么反驳的余地，他的抗议很快就淹没要找润滑剂和保险套的嚎叫中了。米斯达愤愤不平的想，明天接特里休的时候，乔鲁诺连一根手指都别想碰她。却又因为教父不经意间的顶撞呻吟出声，主动摇晃起腰肢与他交合，暂时把这想法按在心底了。


End file.
